Upon the Earl's Arrival
by dawnleapord
Summary: Ciel returns to London a year later after managing to revert back to a human. But what does he do when a new Earl is living in his mansion?
1. Return

"Sebastian, this is an order. Reverse me."

"Yes, my lord"

Ciel looked out the window of his carriage as he came to see the familiar sights of London, England, which he left exactly one year ago. He let out a slight smile as the carriage pulled up the drive to the Phantomhive Manor, his precious home.

As he opened the large, creaky door, he let the homely surroundings flood him with joy. He looked around for the 4 servants who had always filled the mansion with chaos. They were nowhere in sight. "Sebastian, what is the time?"

"Exactly 12:00pm, my lord."

"Funny, they should be awake by now"

"Who should, young master?"

"The servants"

"I can go look, my lord"

"No, they are here. The garden is destroyed but what appears to be herbicide and the mansion is only decently clean. I suppose they went out"

"Certainly"

"I'm thirsty. Sebastian, go make me some tea"

"Yes, my lord". Ciel wondered about his all too familiar mansion, but something was off. He couldn't tell what, but something was not the same.

After taking a seat, waiting for his tea, Ciel heard a strange voice coming from the downstairs. His curiosity led him to the front door, where a strange boy was standing. He didn't seem to be much older that Ciel, perhaps 17 or 18. Ciel walked down the stairs to dismiss this uninvited guest.

The guest turned around and, with shock, blurted out "What? Who are you? This is _**private **_property!"

"You're mistaken. This is _**Phantomhive **_property,"

"You mean was, this is _**Loriesque **_property now."

"…" For once in his life, Ciel Phantomhive was speechless.

"So who are you? Are you soon relative or friend of the Phantomhive's?"

"I am Ciel Phantomhive, and this is _my _manor"

"Ciel Phantomhive? He died a year ago! You can't expect me to believe that!"

"C-Ciel?" a small voice whispered from behind the stranger.

"Elizabeth?" Ciel gasped as the stranger moved aside.

"C-Ciel? ...but you're…." and she collapsed to the ground in a pool of tears. Ciel slowly walked up to the two.

"Ok, who are you really? What have you done to my fiancé?"

"Your fiancé?"

Sebastian Michealis came down the stairs, bearing a pot of tea. "Really young master, I looked for you everywhere, and- oh. It looks like we have a visitor"

"Sebastian, take Elizabeth to another room and see her back to health"

"Yes, my lord", and Sebastian departed, carrying Elizabeth in his arms"

"What. Do .you. think. you. are. doing. with. _my. _fiancé?"

"It's rude to leave her there."

"Who was _that_?"

"My butler, Sebastian Michealis"

"Canning. Take this intruder _out_" The stranger said, address an unknown person. In walked a fairly large man. He began to walk over to Ciel. Sebastian suddenly appeared.

"My apologies, but I can't allow you to touch my young master" Sebastian smirked, and then proceeded to easily take down Canning, and return to his master's side.

The stranger looked shocked, and then said "Look. I don't care who you are, where you came from, or why you're here. Just _**get out"**_

"It's rude to dismiss someone without first giving your name"

"Rue Loriesque,"

"And I am Ciel Phantomhive. Head of the Phantomhive estate, the 'Funtom' company, and the Queen's personal guard dog."'

"Preposterous. Phantomhive died a year ago"

"You are mistaken"

"Prove it."

"Take me to Elizabeth"

"Very well."

Upon arriving at Elizabeth's room, they found her in a somewhat calmed state. "Ciel…." She said, "but you're…"

"I simply went away, and didn't plan on returning."

"But…why…."

"Nothing of your concern"

"Elizabeth!" Yelled Rue, "Are you certain this is Ciel Phantomhive?"

"Yes…."

"But how?"

"It's as I said," Interupted Ciel, "I went away, and wasn't planning on returning"

"I guess I have no choice but to allow you to stay" Rue Loriesque said, obviously enraged.

"Sebastian, make preparations for dinner"

"My _own _servants can do that"

"I refuse to eat food other than Sebastian's"

"Hmph." And with that, Rue stormed off.

Ciel started off to his room, as he walked, he noticed something still felt, _off_. Figuring it was nothing, he continued off to change his clothes for supper.

When dinner time arrived, Ciel took a seat a his usual end of the long, elegant table. _The furniture hasn't been changed?_, he thought to himself. Opposite Ciel, at the other end of the table sat Rue Loriesque. They both ate in complete silence, refusing to make eye contact. Dinner ended, and both headed their separate ways, not to see each other until the morning of the next day.

-**A/N: **Hey! It's my first Kuroshitsuji fanfic! Hope you enjoy it!


	2. Chess

Ciel Phantomhive woke up to the bright morning light shining in his eyes. He looked over to see Sebastian drawing the long, velvety curtain. He sat up and was dressed. "Sebastian, the time." He demanded.

"8 o'clock, young master"

"Have you prepared breakfast?"

"Yes, my lord,"

"Very well"

Ciel walked in to the dining room, to find the place a complete disaster. He looked around to find four very familiar panic-stricken servants hastily cleaning up the mess. "Finny? Mey-rin? Bard?" The three looked up in shock as the recognized the very confused voice.

"Y-young Master?" All three shouted with excitement as they ran over and gave him a huge group hug.

"Err…can't…breathe….Release me at once!"

"We thought you had gone!" Mey-Rin said.

"Well, I have obviously returned"

"Does this mean Sebastian has-"

"Did I just here you call someone else young master?" came an angered voice from the hall. Rue then entered the dining room, filled with complete chaos. "I am your only master!"

"Sorry…"

"Now, clean this up" Rue said, taking his dinner and leaving to eat somewhere else. But before he could, he was stopped by Sebastian.

"Do not worry. I will take care of this mess"

"Ha. You couldn't possibly-"But before he could finish, the place was already sparkling clean.

"Clean…impossible! What are you?"

"I am simply, one _hell _of a butler" Sebastian said, leaving Rue speechless. He looked over at his guest to see him calmly eating his breakfast, as if nothing had happened. Deciding he should keep his cool in front of the guest, he too sat down to eat his breakfast, but he couldn't help envying the fact that Ciel's breakfast looked much better than his own. _I must have that butler, _he thought to himself.

After breakfast ended, and Ciel was just about to head out the door, Rue stopped him. "Ciel," he said, "As my _honoured _guest, would you care to join me in a game of chess?"

"Certainly" Ciel replied, with a smug look on his face. They headed up to the games room, where the chessboard lay. It was the same chess board that Ciel had owned when the mansion had been his.

"So what shall we play for?" Rue said, with a smirk on his face.

"Play for?"

"Yes, just a little gamble. You up for the challenge?"

"Of course"

"Well then, let's say…that butler of yours, what's his name? Sebastian?"

"Sebastian Michealis"

"Well, what do you say? Is he worth playing for?"

"Hardly"

"Alright then. You first" and the grand chess match started. It began with the movement of pawns, as any chess game does. Though the players were playing the same game, the look in their eyes varied greatly. Rue, the sharp and intense one, insistent on winning so he could steal the prize. Ciel, the intelligent and smug one, sitting by and waiting for his enemy's mistake. With such different strategies, who would come out on top?

"Check." Rue said, delighted with himself. "You'd better move that king now, Ciel" Referring to Ciel's untouched king.

"Perhaps" was Ciel's response. On Rue's next turn, he moved into checkmate.

"Well, Ciel, it seems you have lost" Rue said with an evil smirk. Then Ciel did something unexpected. He took his king and knocked down Rue's rook, which was about 5 squares away.

"You can't do that! It's against the rules!" Rue shouted.

"A game cannot be won by always sticking to the rules" Ciel said, suddenly remembering when he said the same thing to Madam Red all those years ago.

"Ciiiieeellll!" came a loud yell from the hallway just before a young blonde girl came bouncing in, giving Ciel a huge hug.

"Elizabeth! Get off him this instance!"Rue yelled.

"But-"

"No buts! You are _my_ fiancée now"

"Kay…"

"Well, I'll accept that today you have won, Phantomhive, but I will be victorious in the future"

"Never, will Sebastian be yours" Ciel said, and then silently walked out of the room.

"The conceited jerk" Rue angrily growled, as Lizzy ran out of the room, her eyes filled with tears. It was nearing lunch and Rue came downstairs to see all four of his servants sitting around, doing absolutely nothing. "Ahem" He said, to get their attention, "Shouldn't you four be, I don't know, _working?_"

"Young Master!" They all said, very surprised.

"_Well?_"

"You see, S-Sebastian told us not to touch anything…." Mey-Rin told her very enraged master.

"So how is my mansion supposed to be cleaned, the meals made, and the garden tended to?"

"Oh, but Sebastian has taken care of it all!"

"Where is he now?"

"W-with Ciel in the music hall, I believe" and so Rue set off in a very angry manner.

_ "Ciel!"_ he shouted, as he walked in on Sebastian playing the violin, and Ciel partially paying attention.

"Yes?"

"Just because you are a guest here _does not _give your butler the right to order around _my _servants"

"You complain about Sebastian's methods? He prefers to work alone"

"Well-"

"Sebastian, I'm thirsty. Bring me some tea."

_**Author's Note: **_**Sorry for the late chapter….i was way to lazy to write, and hit major writer's block….ugghhh, again, I'm sorry!**


	3. Memories

"_Help me…please…"_

"_Let me…."_

"_Stay away, you monster!"_

"_But …please…someone…anyone…Sebastian!"_

"_I'm sorry, my lord"_

Ciel sat at breakfast, recalling the painful nightmare that haunted him. It seemed like it just wouldn't go away, as if permanently burned in his mind. "My lord"… "My lord?"

"What is it, Sebastian?"

"Your breakfast is getting cold"

"…" Ciel picked up his spoon and took a bite of his elegant breakfast. "Fetch me another one"

"Yes, my lord"

Rue showed up a few minutes later, looking as if he had already been out, for he was dressed in his coat and hat.

"Good day, Ciel"

"Good day"

"You may be interested in knowing that I have obtained the official documents claiming my ownership of this house."

"Have you?"

"Yes, and I have decided that I no longer can have you stay here."

"What?"

"You heard me. GET OUT"

"Will you have the courtesy to allow me to finish my breakfast?"

"Fine."

Sebastian then walked in with a plate of freshly baked waffles with strawberries, blueberries, raspberries and topped off with chocolate syrup. As Sebastian set down the plate, Ciel spoke. "Sebastian, pack my things"

"May I ask why, young master?"

"We are leaving"

"Very well, my lord"

As Ciel sat and ate his breakfast, Rue was at another part of the house, joyfully celebrating his success. "Ha…HAHA!" He laughed, in a maniacal way. "I have shown up _Ciel Phantomhive!"_ "I have rendered him defenceless!" Rue continued with his victory speech for some time before he spotted a photograph he had not seen for a very long time. He was, after all, in the east end of the mansion, in a room at the end of the hallway. A room filled with only painful memories.

Why he had chosen this particular room, he could not remember, but suddenly, the memories flowed through his brain, none of them at all cheerful.

The picture was of his family. Those people he had hated so much. Those people who could never completely escape his mind.

"Rue, darling, you have been a _very _naughty boy" His mother's voice shot through his head like a bullet, practically bringing him to his knees.

"B-But Mother, I haven't done anything!" Rue screamed back, in defence, and fear.

"You _know_ not to go into Daddy's office under _any_ circumstances"

"But my truck…Daddy had it locked in there! I just wanted to-"

"Now Rue, do you remember what happens when you're a naughty boy?"

"But Mother, please-"

Rue slammed to the ground in pain, tightly gripping the photograph as he felt the pain of his mother's hand slam against his fragile body, followed by the cold steel of the knife as it sliced open his right arm, leaving a scar he could never hide.

But this pain couldn't even begin to compare to what he had seen that day, in that room. For no punishment, not even this could begin to strike him as much as that awful sight….

Rue could almost see the crimson red of blood on his hands as he fell in terror, and shock.

**A/N : SOOORRYYY~! I am lazy, and take forever to update. I deeply apologize! Well, short chapter, and mostly about Rue! Thanks for reviews! (I took so long to write this, I forget what the beginning is about..oops…) enjoy!**


	4. Darjeeling Tea

Ciel Phantomhive stood by the door, just about prepared to go. The three servants and Elizabeth stood with him, begging him to stay. Before leaving, Ciel took one final look at the mansion he once called home. _And I will call it that again, _he thought to himself. One thing about this whole situation bothered him still. However, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't put his finger on it. Something just seemed _strange. _"But Ciiieeelllllll! Where will you go?" Lizzie cried, breaking Ciel's train of thought.

"Elizabeth. That is none of your concern," came a voice from the stairs. The group turned to see Rue slowly walking down the stairs. The aftershock of his memory very obvious in his step. With every step, his entire body shook. "Now Ciel, if you kindly leave _my_ mansion. I have important business to attend to" For the first time ever, Ciel felt compelled to rudely laugh. But, obeying Rue, Ciel took his leave.

"My lord, shall we head to the summer house?" asked Sebastian.

"No. Rue probably owns that too"

"Well master, _where shall we go?_"

"The Trancy Mansion"

"Master, I really don't-"

"Enough. Let's go. I'm getting cold."

The carriage ride was a long and silent one. Both Ciel and Sebastian were secretly curious as to whether the Trancy Residence would be occupied. As they pulled up the drive, they were happy to see no glow of lights illuminating from the large mansion. When they came to the door, they knocked loudly, hoping for no answer. After waiting a few minutes, Ciel turned the handle on the large wooden door. Realizing it was unlocked, he walked inside.

The once beautiful mansion was now pitch black, covered in cobwebs and dust, and in an disgusting state. "Sebastian, you have work to do." Ciel said, looking around at the unused mansion.

Realizing that he had no idea were anything is this mansion actually was, Ciel decided to take a little walk. For some reason, which he couldn't explain, he felt compelled to start in the basement. Not that he'd ever really be down there anyway, but despite this he still walked down.

Walking through the isles of the Trancy's stored junk, he came to shelf with all the tea. While searching through, seeing if he could find something that _might_ suit his tastes, he found himself reaching up for a box of Darjeeling Tea, in a baby blue container. Ciel had never been fond of Darjeeling Tea, and had certainly never drank this brand, but for some odd reason, he had an unusual craving for it.

Heading upstairs, tin of tea still clutched in his hand, he called Sebastian too him.

"Yes, my lord?" The butler asked.

"I want some of this tea," Instantly, Sebastian recognized the tin.

"But, my lord, I thought you weren't fond of Darjeeling Tea, I can prepare something else…"

"Sebastian, this is an order. Make this tea"

"Yes, my lord"

**A/N: Shhhoort chappie. Sorrry, its been like a month hasn't it. I apologize. Imma procrastinator. Anyway, I had serious writer's block!**


	5. Thoughts

Ciel Phantomhive had a lot to think about. What to do now? Why did Rue own his mansion? Why was Elizabeth engaged to Rue? What was it that bothered him? And the one he thought the most important question of all, why did he suddenly crave the Darjeeling tea? It was very unusual for Ciel to crave a certain tea, especially one he wasn't to fond of. He _knew _once he took a sip, he would refuse to drink anymore. So why did he still want some? Actually, now that he thought of it, why did he even go to the basement? He doubted he would ever go down there again, and there really was no reason to. All that was down there was junk. Even so, he felt like he had been down there before. However, no matter how much he thought, he could think of any occasion he had been down there, let alone an opportunity he would have had to go down there.

Ciel was so deep in thought that he hadn't heard Sebastian walk in, carrying the cup of the Darjeeling Tea. "Young Master, I present to you, Darjeeling Tea"

'Hmm, oh," Ciel replied. After staring at the tea for a good minute or two, he lifted the cup carefully up to his mouth, and took a sip. Then, as he quite expected he would do, he spit the tea out. Sebastian, faithful as ever, asked "My lord, did the tea not suit your taste?"

"No. Take it away"

"Young Master, would you like something else instead.?"

"Mm. Bring me some hot milk, with honey"

"Certainly, my lord"

Unsurprisingly, Sebastian hadn't asked any questions, and Ciel couldn't quite figure out if this was because he knew the reason Ciel had craved the tea, or he simply didn't care. This was Sebastian after all, he probably just didn't care.

After a long day of looking around the mansion, and thinking about various things, Ciel decided to get some much needed rest. But for some reason Ciel simply couldn't fall asleep, which was unusal, because he was usually quick to fall asleep. He wasn't sure whether it was the change environment, the chill in the room and the lack of warm bed sheets( really, he thought, how _did_ Alois keep comfortable?)_,_ or the fact that something was still bothering him. If only he could figure out just what it was. Eventually after what felt like all night, but was really only about an hour, Ciel drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

" I do hope the master was correct on his whereabouts.."

"Of course he's here. Where else could he be?"

"Well, i can think of a number of pla-"

"Quiet. Do you doubt the master's judgement?"

"No..."

"Now quickly, you start heading up towards the back of the mansion"

"Yes, yes"

"_Well, Well. _It seem we have some guests" Said a mysterious black figure.

"Stay back! Just who are you?"

"Me? I'm just one _hell _of a butler"

* * *

Suddenly, Ciel awoke to what he thought was a scream. "Really, " he thought. "What on _earth _is Sebastian doing?" and with that, the young master fell back to sleep.

* * *

Author's Note: OMG. I am so sorry. . To be perfectly honest, i completely forgot about this story. COMPLETELY. and it's short, i know. I just wanted you to have SOMETHING. im sorry if you've totally forgotten the story by now...D:


End file.
